What Comes From Sexting On The Job
by NinjaPandaDGM
Summary: Recieving a text from his lover, Huang finds out the pros of sexting his lover at work. CanonxOC A belated birthday fic for my best friend Chae! Contains sexting and mishchief and sexsexsex. Don't like, don't read. Meant for Chae only.


_**This is a belated birthday fic for my best friend Chae. This is about HER OC with a canon character. If don't like it then don't read; it was meant for her only. I hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing it. :p**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man. Huang belongs to Chae and Kazumi belongs to me! All other characters belong to Hoshino.**_

_**WARNING: There is yaoi (boyxboy) sex in this fic. If you don't like that sexiness then get out. Nobody asked you to read. C: Enjoy!**_

Outside the cold winter breezes blew, making any of the remaining leaves that clung for dear life to the tree branches fall to the ground. Huang sat in the windowsill of his bedroom watching nature take its course. He wasn't really thinking of anything in particular; just sitting in blissful peace.

He was startled out of this peaceful serenity when his phone buzzed; alerting him that he had a message. He pulled his phone over to him from its place on his nightstand. Flipping the device open and looking at the name of the sender, Huang sighed; it was Komui, his lover, who texted him. The message read: "Hello~! How's your day been, Hui?"

Huang was very tempted to just throw his phone back onto his nightstand but he knew if he did that Komui would not stop texting him; he was recalling of past incidents, of course.

Thinking of a decent answer that would keep the conversation at a bare minimum, Huang preceded to text his lover back.

"It's been alright." He hit the send button, keeping his phone within reach. It only took a minute before his phone once again buzzed with a new message.

"How about we make it a little more exciting?" The message said. Huang stared dumbfounded at the message. 'Just what the hell does Komui mean by _that_?' Huang thought sourly, sending the question to his lover.

"I mean, why don't we spice up each other's obviously boring day?" At the end of this message was what Huang recognized to be a "winky face". Something he knew by past conversations with his lover that meant nothing but mischief.

Huang knew Komui was at work and wasn't sure how he would coming over for them to do anything. Unless of course the older man leaves early; but with him being a scientist it wasn't likely unless of emergencies. But just the thought of intimacy soon with his lover made a shiver go up Huang's spine.

"But how? Aren't you at work?" Huang found himself texting back, a bit embarrassed at how he must seem.

"There's always picture messages." Another wink. Huang couldn't believe what he was reading at this point. Was Komui asking him to _sext_ him? He didn't know whether to be turned on or insulted.

As humiliated as Huang was, he couldn't help the lust burning inside him. For the last few weeks they hadn't had much physical contact so it left Huang _wanting something._ Though it wasn't direct contact with his lover, it was still that something he felt he needed. So with what courage he could muster, Huang sent the okay that Komui had been waiting for.

Moments after, Huang slowly started regretting his decision. He could just wait until Komui got off work, couldn't he? Why risk Komui his job when he could wait a few hours?

Okay, maybe he couldn't wait _that_ long.

His phone buzzed, once again interrupting his thoughts. He looked and saw he had received a picture message. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks; it was nothing compared to how red his face got when he saw the picture.

There on his phone screen was a picture of his lover's very large, and very hard, shaft. He clasped the phone shut fast, as though trying to hide it from prying eyes. His hand covered his mouth as he panted; he gasped as he felt himself take interest. Slowly calming down, he opened the phone again and scrolled through back to the message, the picture still there as if to taunt him.

The longer Huang stared at Komui the harder he got, pure _want_ pulsing through him now. Before he knew it his hand had made its way to his thigh, rubbing slow circles over his arousal. He slowly bit his lip, wanting badly for Komui to just tell everyone at his work to fuck off so he could come and take him now. But, sadly, Komui would never do such a thing, much to Huang's disappointment.

Huang stood up and walked over to his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He pulled his pants off, leaving his boxers on. He glanced up into the mirror and saw his face rivaling the color of a crimson fire; he looked away. His eyes focused back on his phone and the task at hand.

Huang flipped his phone open and hit the camera button on its side, slowly pulling his boxers to his knees. He flushed as he saw himself on the phones screen, clicking the button to take the picture. He then sent the picture to Komui, pulling his boxers up.

He couldn't believe he had actually gone through with that.

He sat down on the floor, trying not to pay attention to his arousal and the burning in his chest from _want_. His phone buzzed with another message, making his heart practically stop.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now." It read. Huang gasped as his heart beat sped up. He soon found himself texting his lover back with shaky hands.

"Then why don't you come get me?" He put a teasing winky face at the end of the message, hoping it would make Komui come up with an excuse to leave work early today.

He phone buzzed again, a bit sooner than Huang was hoping, "You know I would if I could, but I promise, when I'm done at work you won't be able to walk for at least a few days…" Huang's face went redder than a cherry when he read that text. He felt excited and frightened at the promise the older male had made.

"I don't have plans for the next few days. I hope you keep that promise of yours." He felt like being a bit of a smart ass; that's just how he was naturally though. But as confident as Huang seemed, he was very anxious and couldn't seem to keep his cool.

The silence in his room was beginning to get to him, so the young teen turned on his CD player and put in his favorite disk. The music soon relaxed his tense muscles, not so much his problem downstairs though. After about two songs went by on the CD, Huang started thinking Komui was busy with work so he figured he should step in the shower to calm his aching arousal.

He stripped his clothes and turned the water on, turning it to a nearly scalding heat. He left his phone on the counter, in easy reach if anyone were to call or message him while he was showering. Stepping in, Huang gasped as the hot water hit his skin. He bit his lip as his body was soaked in the water, imagining the warmth as his lover who wasn't texting him back.

After a few minutes of the relaxing heat, Huang heard his phone buzz; not with a message but someone calling him. He hurried to turn off the water and jumped out, drying his hands and pausing the CD player before answering the call; he was in such a rush he didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Huang said into the phone as he held it to his ear with his left shoulder, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Yo! What're you up to, Hui?" A female voice rang loudly through the device. Huang sighed as he recognized it as his friend/enemy Kazumi. She was a loud, crazy, obnoxious person.

"Kazumi, I was in the middle of taking a shower. Call back later." He said calmly into the phone, about to pull it away from his ear to hang up before she yelled into the phone.

"NOOO! I need to talk to you!" She insisted. Huang sighed heavily and stayed quiet, silently urging the girl to continue with what she was saying. "So Komui texted me and said I was to make up some good excuse for him to leave work early. He told me he had some promise to you to keep? I was wondering what that was." Huang facepalmed; of course, his lover just had to involve the one person who could cause the most mischief that he knew of. This being the same girl who pulled the fire alarm back in their middle school years just because she didn't want to run the mile that day; surprisingly never being caught by the administration, seeing as how Huang himself was the only witness and he wasn't much of a tattle-tale.

"It's not really any of your business, now is it?" Huang said defensively. The last thing he needed was Kazumi butting into his and Komui's relationship more than she had already.

"Aww, come on, Hui. Just tell me the promise he made and I can help him get to it faster. I know it has something to do with him getting to your place soon otherwise he wouldn't want my brilliance to make up a way for him to get off early. We wouldn't want people _seeing _certain things, so just spit it out, okay? She said in a sweet tone, but Huang understood the meaning behind it. _Basically if I don't tell her she's going to use any blackmail she has to humiliate me as much as possible. _He thought as he inwardly cringed at the thought of what she might have. Yeah, she could be a real bitch sometimes.

"It's personal, that satisfy you?" Now he was just eager to get off the phone with her.

"Is it hot sex?" She inquired curiously.

Huang was silent for a bit too long.

"I knew it! He wants to get off work early so you guys can fuck! Don't worry Hui-dearest; I have the perfect plan to get him to your place as soon as possible!" And with that, there was a click, telling Huang that Kazumi had indeed ended the call.

"This is just great…" He said ruefully. But at least she said she had a good plan for Komui to get off early so he could come and take care of the problem he caused in Huang's lower region.

Huang stepped back into his bedroom and made a b-line to his closet, pulling out underwear and putting them on with a pair of black shorts—a bit too short for a boy— and a dark emerald V-neck tee. He jumped a bit when he heard his phone buzz with a new message; it was Komui.

"Kazumi said she was going to make up a plan for me to get out early, be ready because I don't think one round is going to be enough tonight." The message sent pleasing shivers down the young male's spine.

"Can't wait." He sent in reply. His heart was once again racing at the thought of Komui driving into him, reaching the peak of pleasure with him. He sighed as he felt his arousal take interest again and get hard.

He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, deciding a small nap before his lover came was a good idea. He soon dozed off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kazumi had thought up the perfect plan to get Komui out of work early. She called the scientist to fill him in on it.

"Hey Kazumi. Think of anything yet?" He asked hurriedly, like he had been waiting for her call.

"Yup! And this plan is fool proof! You see, I'll call your work and tell them Lenalee has been in an accident and you need to come right away since you're her only family. Sounds good, right?" She explained.

"Great! Just hurry, okay?" Komui said in a rushed tone, voices in the background could be heard calling out Komui's name like they were searching for the man. Kazumi snickered.

"I know, I know; so you can get to Hui's and fuck him senselessly." She laughed as all she could hear was the voices in the background, Komui being completely silent. "Well, I better get to it then, shouldn't I? Bye bye!" She flipped her cell phone shut and called up Lenalee to fill her in on the plan, incase Komui's job called her to make sure she was indeed injured. Lenalee promised not to answer the lab's calls to ensure the plan.

Ending the call with the young Chinese girl, Kazumi dialed the number to the lab and sounded quite believable. Her voice was loud and she filled it with as much worry and sadness she could muster. As expected the clerk put her on hold as she rang up Komui. Kazumi couldn't help the evil smirk that played on her lips. She loved when her schemes went through without a hitch.

Within a minute the clerk was back on the phone telling her Komui was on his way, Kazumi hurried with the thanks and hanged up. And with that she ran to her car to proceed with other plans that needed to be fulfilled; though Komui and Huang didn't know about them. As she thought of what their reactions would be to when they learned them, she laughed outright as she drove from her home to move on with business.

_**Back with Huang…**_

Huang slept on as a small knock came to his apartment door; the noise going unheard by the young teen. Komui stood outside wondering if maybe his lover wasn't home, but just to make sure he fished out the spare key Huang had given him about four months after their first time having sex together.

After successfully locating the key he unlocked the door and entered the one bedroom apartment. He took his shoes off and set his keys and wallet on the table in the living room just next to the door. Komui continued passed the kitchen into the bedroom. When he opened the door he didn't expect the sight that was for him to behold.

Huang was curled up in his shorts with his shirt slightly lifted, showing off the smooth skin of his side. He was clutching a pillow with his right hand while the left hand rested next to his head. Komui smiled warmly at the scene; his lover could be so adorable sometimes. He silently made his way to the foot of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. A few more minutes of the adorable view wouldn't be so bad, now would it?

Komui slowly crawled over the sleeping figure of his lover, placing kisses from his neck up to his smooth lips. Huang slightly stirred but still did not fully wake until Komui's tongue made its way into his mouth. Startled by the sudden intrusion, Huang's eyes shot open to see the closed eyes of his lover. Settling back down, he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older male's shoulders. After a few moments they broke their passionate kiss, both slightly panting from lack of oxygen.

Huang was the first to speak, "How were you able to get off early?" He knew Kazumi had something to do with it but was curious of the details.

"Kazumi told the lab that Lenalee was in an accident and that I was needed immediately." He smiled at Huang's blank expression. Inside he was in disbelief; Kazumi could be a sick person most of the time.

"What?" He said blatantly.

"She's fine, don't worry. That doesn't matter right now." Komui stated as he captured Huang's lips again, this time with more lust and want in the kiss. "All I want right now is you." Another kiss. Huang moved to accommodate their bodies more.

"We're a bit over dressed for the occasion, aren't we?" Huang asked rhetorically, though Komui nodded anyways. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Komui removed his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on; Huang doing the same.

Before Huang had his shirt completely off, Komui came up behind him and wrapped his cool hands around the youth's slim waist, causing him to shiver. He refused to get distracted further from his task and continued, but Komui being the mischievous type, continued moving his hands lower and lower. Huang paused when Komui's hands found its way to his thighs where he began to make small circular motions that seemed to be going further in. Huang let out a sigh and was finally able to get his shirt fully off.

The teen turned to look at his lover, lust in his eyes when he saw the almost-naked body. He turned and lay on his back, going back to their previous position. Komui's mouth attacked the teen's neck, kissing and marking it as he pleased, causing Huang's body to grow hot. The teen wrapped his arms around Komui's shoulders, pulling him down to cause more friction between their bodies as he grinded his hips up into the older man's. Komui let out a groan, going lower to Huang's chest to play with his nipples. Licking and nipping them, he got a moan out of the younger whom was steadily getting impatient.

"Enough teasing, just get on with it." Huang managed to say between gasps. Komui nodded and reached for a small bottle from inside the nightstand to their right. Popping the cap open, he lathered his fingers with a decent amount of the lube. He lowered his hand to the teen's entrance, carefully prodding it before inserting a single digit.

Huang tensed a bit when the finger was first put in, but he soon relaxed his body enough for a second to be added. Soon a third was put in, slowly stretching the boy's entrance to fit the older man.

Searching for the bundle of nerves that would make this a memorable time, Komui moved his fingers deeper. When his fingers brushed against something, Huang let out a loud, pleasurable moan. His pleads for more turning the older man on.

Grabbing the bottle again, he poured some into his palm and lathered his member thoroughly with it. Retracting his hand, he aligned his body with the boy's entrance. Slowly pushing his shaft into the shivering teen, he let out a low moan of satisfaction. Huang tightened his grip on Komui's shoulders, his nails digging into the skin; Komui let out a small hiss at the pain.

Once fully sheathed inside his lover, Komui paused to let him adjust. Huang panted and forced his body to relax. Pleasure soon overtook pain as he began slowly moving his hips. Seeing the Huang was ready, Komui began at a slow pace, steadily speeding up.

"Nng Komui..." Huang moaned as his lover thrust into him repeatedly. "Please, harder." He pleaded; Komui nodded and sped up his pace, hitting that bundle of nerves that drove Huang mad with pleasure.

Feeling the teen's muscle convulsed around his member, Komui knew he was close to completion. Komui moved his hand to pump his lover's member, wanting to make him come.

Huang moaned loudly at each thrust and stroke, bringing him to the edge. With his release his muscles tightened around Komui's member, causing his release.

They both rode out their euphoric high until the end. Releasing Huang and pulling out his now limp member, Komui collapsed next to the still panting boy. With a sigh of contempt, he reached for a tissue box and took a few tissues. Cleaning himself off and discarding of the dirtied tissues, he grabbed a few more and began cleaning up his lover.

Komui smiled down at a blushing Huang, who quickly crawled under the covers to conceal himself.

"Didn't I say one round wouldn't be enough? Come here." Komui said, pulling the covers off the teen.

"If I can't walk, you have to take care of me." Huang stated, making Komui chuckle.

"Of course, dear." He said teasingly.

But before they could continue, Huang's phone buzzed with a new message. They both turned and looked quizzically at the device. Huang grabbed the phone and flipped it open to see a picture message from Kazumi. He grimaced as he opened it and saw a picture of _his _face at his moment of release.

"Fuck! Kazumi!" He said angrily.

Off in the distance Kazumi chuckled evilly, satisfied with her mission's outcome.

And believe me when I say, this won't be the last time Lenalee will be in an 'accident'.

_**AND IT'S DONE! :D Don't kill me, please? And I'm sorry if Huang seems off character… I suck at writing about other peoples' OCs. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard. Happy belated birthday bb!**_


End file.
